


For All to See

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boypussy, Breeding, Caught, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Incest Kink, Intersex, Kinktober 2019, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation |Gun Play | Against a wallAfter officially becoming adults through ceremony, Loki wants Thor,bad. They may be step-siblings, but Thor needs a queen and an heir… and Loki’s wet cunt is absolutelyirresistible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Wow this is pretty fucked. This is also the most incesty I’ll ever get, so I hope you enjoy it or… something! 
> 
> **Update 1-1-20: ** Updated to fix some typos and formatting stuff! ^^ Also, if I am still continuing this fic, some warnings/tags/etc may change, mostly due to the story getting more plot-heavy or dark as it goes along. Including potential major character death. So, keep that in mind!

Looking back, Thor knows it all started during the journey marking them as fully-fledged adults, ones fit to rule.

It hadn’t been obvious at the time, of course not, he’s only just realized it _ right now, _ for Gods’ sakes. It had been a month’s long travel from their native kingdom out all the way to the frigid ocean to the very north of the continent, passing through winter forests and up and down multiple mountains with no other way to go. It was a perilous journey, physically, mentally, emotionally trying even for Thor, one who’d gone on such expeditions before, just shorter.

But for Loki, it was a different story entirely.

He was made not for brawn but for brains, his hands calling magic just as soon as his mouth could form words. So when their father swore off any sort of witchcraft for the entirety of the trip, claiming it was to grow them into fine, strong young men, the two merely looked to one another. There was _ no way _that was going to happen.

And, for the most part, there wasn’t. Loki would cast spells whenever Odin wasn’t looking, glancing to Thor with a sly grin before going back to staring at the sky, hands clasping to snap out the magic, going right back to it the moment their father looked away again. Thor knew he should tell, knew the spells of fortification and strength were cheating, things that would keep Loki from growing real muscles, real resilience.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to snitch on him. Those cunning eyes sparkling with familiar mischief, the slight twitch of a sneer, all wrapped up in a dark, alluring secret. It made Thor feel even closer to his little brother, tied in a lie that would make their father enraged if he found it out, enough perhaps to haul them all the way back home and call the whole journey off for at least a year.

It was chilling, made it hard for him to sleep at night, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. It was just magic, it was only a year, at most.

But now he knows why.

It wasn’t the secret itself. It wasn’t even Loki’s hidden expressions, to him and only him.

It was the _ feeling _underneath those eyes. Something dark and powerful, lurking just under the surface. He might call it evil if he were in a place to speak, but he isn’t, at least, not anymore.

It was exciting, like Loki was challenging him with every glare, every well-timed grin, every slight tilt of his head. Not just challenging him, perhaps daring him. Inviting him. Pleading him.

_ Begging _him.

And those tiny expressions only got more common, the subtle meaning behind them more intense, still not enough Thor caught on, though, as the month wore on. Loki would grow tired to the point his spells could no longer aid him, having to lean on Thor’s solid chest until their father checked behind himself and toss himself onto exhausted feet; had been scratched by thorns and branches to the point of permanent scars forming; had fallen from cliff faces and bruised himself badly too many times to count. All of it should have made him stronger, tougher, as Odin had intended.

Instead, it made him even more rebellious than he had been already, every hit, each cut, making him more driven, yes, but in the _ entirely wrong direction. _ Odin didn’t notice, too proud to see it, too unattached from Loki’s emotions, but Thor did, of course.

Slowly, ever so slowly, over the course of the journey to the frozen sea and back, Loki grew from an innocent, albeit somewhat tricky teenager of before, to what Thor knows now is a _ monster. _ Driven solely by selfish greed, reckless desire.

But Thor himself isn’t blameless. In fact, he’s _ much _to blame.

It was the night that they returned back to the castle that it all boiled over. Loki waited until after all the servants and their mother had greeted them, praised them for a relatively safe return, waited entire hours until well past midnight when they were finally allowed to get some rest, then waited some more until the moment Thor had just begun to doze off.

Then he began to sob, wracking wails just loud enough to penetrate the thin wall between their mirrored rooms, waking Thor immediately from his thin slumber. Thor rose and rushed to Loki’s room, of course he had, for what else should an older brother do but to help the younger, however possible?

It _ had _ been a tough journey, after all. They had nearly died more than a handful of times, each of them, so a good heart-to-heart was long overdue, he thought. He held Loki’s still-slender form in his large arms, thinking nothing much of it at all then.

Loki kept on crying—perhaps some of those tears were real after all, but who even knows anymore—but let his hands roam from around Thor’s nape to against his broad back, over his shoulder blades; pressed his face into Thor’s neck and breathed just the slightest bit too deeply. Thor had just blamed it on the wracking sobs then.

Loki wiped his tears, thanked Thor, told him he could return to his room. And Thor did, but only after a few kind words were exchanged with his little brother. He’d felt better of himself then. Loki had smiled beautifully. But there was that awful glint, that challenge again. That horrible _ want. _

And despite his bone-tiredness, it was hard to sleep again that night.

But the _ real _ torture was yet to begin. Loki was slow, methodical, but he now knew what he wanted. And he wanted Thor, his own _ brother. _ They weren’t bound by blood, he knew, and so that solved the only potential problem Loki would have had otherwise. He didn’t care they were both men, didn’t care they had had the same parents for half a decade, didn’t care if their bond struck closer than most should, he didn’t care _ at all. _ He just knew he wanted Thor, and he knew he would get what he wanted.

Come next morning was when Loki really began. He switched his pants for skirts, something their mother allowed but father loathed, so Thor passed it off simply as spite against the man. But Loki would pay special attention to Thor, ghost after him from room to room, lay himself out in chairs so his long legs would fall out of the frilly thing, the smooth paleness of his flesh unmistakable against the drabness of their surroundings.

Over the coming days he got more and more confident, would sit closer to Thor, lean up to him and push out his chest to make Thor glance down his loose shirt, take in miles of milky skin, fixate for a second on his small, hard nipples before catching himself, nearly falling out of his chair and wanting to slap Loki for making him do something so embarrassing _ right in front of _ ** _dozens_ ** _ of servants. _

Loki would just tilt his head coyly, pretend that nothing had happened at all. He was so good at it that it made Thor doubt himself, what had _ literally just happened. _

Because perhaps his brother _ hadn’t _meant to thrust his tits right into his face.

Loki was ingenious, rarely using a trick twice, at least not so frequently Thor would catch on _ too _ quickly. So he would instead put on stockings, white or black depending on the mood, flaunt his long, thin legs right in front of Thor no matter the occasion, no matter how many people might be watching. He would push out his hips, had learned an exaggerated catwalk that swivelled his skirt from side to side, high heels from Gods-know-where getting taller and taller by the evening until he grew entire inches, posture even more ridiculous than before with the struts pushing his legs up, his round ass forward.

Thor had morals, however. He wouldn’t dare give in to his brother who he was now almost entirely sure was trying to flirt with him, lead him on, perhaps as a twisted joke, but then again, perhaps _ not. _

Thor thought it vile, reprehensible, yet… at the same time, he couldn’t help but stare. It was natural. Loki was a beauty through and through, long pitch hair, a face sculpted as though by the Gods themselves, his body similarly perfect, thin and soft, girlish curves in all the right places. Thor had managed to stave off his horrid thoughts before, but now, with the way Loki was obviously teasing him, it was _ impossible _ not to let some impure things slip into his mind.

_ Especially _ one night entire weeks after their return. Loki seemed to have grown frustrated with Thor, having had a good argument complete with throwing of sharp weapons a breath from his face. He’d already forgotten the details by the time he turned in for bed, Loki having stomped up to his own room in tall boots to slam his door shut an hour before.

And then Thor heard it.

Coming from Loki’s room just down their isolated wing, loud sounds, moans. Of pleasure or pain he couldn’t tell, so he ordered his body to move forward. He knew they were sexual halfway down the hall, but found he couldn’t stop himself. Loki’s shrill voice was like a siren’s call, beckoning him to his demise as it turned to _ screams _ of hedonism that drowned out Thor’s softened footfalls.

He saw the door was cracked open the same moment his ear picked up the noises of wet squelching, liquid being fucked by fingers covered in cum that he could now see, peeking a wide eye through the doorway.

Loki was completely naked on his massive bed, covers dishevelled about him and his flushed body, legs spread almost perfectly so Thor had a wonderful view of his little brother thrusting three long fingers into his cunt, moaning and clenching around them, canting his hips. His small, slender cock dribbled above him but he didn’t touch it, the other hand instead busy twisting a pink nipple, body writhing in mind-numbing pleasure so he didn’t even notice Thor staring at him, didn’t even think to look.

Thor would like to say he left right then, but he knows he didn’t. He stayed there, frozen, watching Loki play with himself until his little brother was shrieking, incomprehensible words mixing with curses and meaningless sounds, but one word became clear on his glossy lips, plain as day when he came in streams over his hand buried up his cunt, making Thor's hammering heart stop in his chest.

_ “Thor!” _

Laying in a puddle of cum both of his cock and pussy, panting heavily, Thor left only when he saw his little brother’s eyes begin to flutter blearily open back to reality, a coward afraid of being caught in the act.

He didn’t hear Loki’s giggling to himself then, was too busy fucking desperately into his rough hand at the image of his _ own damned brother. _

He came in mere seconds, stared at the white streaks of seed and thought himself inhuman.

Not a wink of sleep. Both from restlessness and rubbing his cock _ raw. _

After that, Loki became further emboldened. He started “accidentally” dropping things on the ground, tutting to himself before he leant over to grab at it, missing a couple times just so he could make his big brother stare at his lacy panties the slightest bit longer, see how ready he was, how wet through the cotton creamy with cum was his dripping cunt.

He would touch Thor, press against him in halls crowded with servants passing for dinner rush, slide his hard nipples against his broad chest, lock sultry eyes made dark with makeup with him as he felt through fabric for Thor’s cock still obviously massive even when soft.

He would sit on Thor’s lap when there was no room for seats instead of standing as any normal human would, uncaring of the stares and just fixing his skirt over their combined laps, pretending to look to the ceiling dully while he covered his leaking erection as well as Thor’s, his brother's giant cock pressing right between his naked pussy lips soaking wetness through his pants.

At dinner, he would hold lively conversation with their parents, laugh and comment just as the rest of them, all the while reaching under the silken tablecloth to grab at his brother’s hard cock through the wool of his attire, run his fingers up and down his impressive length and pretend his drooling was from the lamb. He’d smile, lift the cloth so Thor could spy him spreading his thighs, diving the other hand under and into near-darkness to fuck two thin fingers into his wet pussy, then asking their father across from them a question about _ war _ like there was _ nothing _ going on.

Absolutely disgusting. Loki was a slut in any sense of the word, a rotten harlot deserving the worst torture the Gods had for such a sinful creature.

But so did Thor then, because one drag of his large finger on his throbbing cock was all he would need to cum in his pants right then and there. Loki would grin, wouldn’t even have to look for the telltale huff Thor made, beginning to recognize it, that’s how often it happened. He'd pop his cunt-wet fingers into his mouth like they were coated in the juices of food—they were, in a way—humming in delight and staring right at his brother, making him almost _ jealous. _

And, the _ entire time, _ their dim family was absolutely none the wiser of the incest going on _ right _ before them. Perhaps some more observant servants had caught on—they _ were _getting rather obvious—but it never mattered, no one ever listened past rumours of the royal brothers potentially having a romp together.

They kept it up, of course never talking directly about what was going on but instead doing so with passing looks in the rooms and halls. Challenges and promises. What they would do that morning, in the afternoon, come evening, tonight. Flirt with their connected eyes, tease with Loki’s pussy, grind on Thor’s cock, and then go to masturbate in their separate rooms at the end of the night, drinking in each other's sounds through the frail wall between their headboards. But Thor would _ never _ actively participate, never lay a hand on Loki’s delicious body, content to just watch, to listen, to stroke himself until he came perhaps the third or fourth time that day.

Thor let him convince himself it was what was keeping him from being a monster, from being just like Loki.

But Thor did _ want. _ He wanted _ more. _

_ He wanted Loki. _

_ His own damned _ ** _brother._ **

And it made him absolutely _ furious. _ It was all Loki’s damn fault, getting him to this point of pure _ fucking insanity. _ It drove him wild, made him want to _ gut _ the beautiful creature that had captured his mind as much as he wanted to fuck him into the ground.

Something had to change. This _ needed _ to end, _ one way or another. _

***

So now—fresh from an afternoon nap from jacking off after Loki had grinded his cunt on him in the dining hall _ again— _ when he discovers his _ whore _ of a brother out in the sun room, light streaming onto half-naked skin, skirts rucked about his thin waist and ass high in the air, cock and cunt both plainly displayed toward the one door to the room, a pale hand fucking lazily into his pussy, Thor finally _ fucking has it. _

“What the _ fuck _ are you doing?” he spits, literally, spurts of saliva leaping from his mouth right onto Loki’s bare shoulder. The slut fucking _ moans. _

Loki giggles, looks over the shoulder still half-draped in a mockery of a light dress sleeve as he slurs, _ “Having fun, _ ** _dear brother.”_ **

Thor stomps up to him the short distance of the warm summer room, heavy footfalls shaking the fat of Loki’s ass and thighs above his black lacy stockings, “What if a fucking _ servant _ saw you, huh?” He grabs hold of one of Loki’s hip bones, hard enough to bruise and make him whine, a noise of pain that satisfies something dark inside him, “What if _ our fucking parents _saw you?”

Loki laughs. “They’re not _ my parents. _ They’re yours.”

He was trying to make him mad, Thor knows. But he can’t help but feel rage, hot and blinding red, fill his entire body anyway. He seethes through grinding teeth, _ “They picked you up from the kindness of their hearts-” _

“They picked me up because _you_ _liked me,_ Thor. No other reason. If you hadn’t, they would’ve left me to starve with all the other orphans of the fallen kingdom,” Loki chuckles, pressing his fingers knuckle-deep back into his pussy with a disgustingly wet noise, clear cum dripping down his wrist. “Maybe they didn’t expect you to like me _quite this much,_ but I’m sure they’ll get over it eventually. They'll be overjoyed to have many grandchildren. That’s how many marriages are arranged anyway, you know. From childhood.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re hard.” Loki doesn’t even have to look to know he’s right, smiling in self-satisfaction at the silence that follows.

“It’s perfectly natural, Thor, to like something that’s pretty,” he mutters, wiggling his hips. “And there’s no _ actual blood _ between us, we met when we were _ young teens _ for fuck's sake, so there’s nothing in our genes stopping us from _ desiring _each other.”

Thor presses his nails into Loki’s flesh, hard enough to leave deep impressions in his skin. He _ knows _ he shouldn’t. If he fucks Loki, he'll impregnate him even if he were to pull out midway through—Loki’s special female anatomy made _ extremely _ fertile by magic bestowed upon him by his birth mother—and there was _ no way _ they would hide the obvious pregnancy that would surely follow on his lithe frame.

_ “Fuck me, Thor,” _Loki breathes anyway, looking back and spreading his cunt hole with his fingers, slick cum leaking from his pussy in waves down his hand, an impossible amount again given by his magical lineage, same as his extraordinarily high sex-drive. And what was Thor's excuse? He was just a normal man, no sorcery to excuse his sins.

“I can’t,” Thor says. “You’ll catch.”

_ “Mmm,” _ Loki moans, running his thumb down his flushed shaft, _ “yes, _ yes I _ will. _ Oh, make me _ catch, _ brother, fill me with your cum until I’m dripping with it for _ days.” _

“Loki!” Thor snaps, slapping a hand down on his ass to try to ground him, only making him whine another moan. _ Fuck. _ “Think! What will happen if I breed you?”

“I’ll be pregnant with your heir, I’ll give you a strong first son to rule the kingdom for decades, and that will only be the very beginning…” Loki says dreamily.

_ “No! _ Everyone will know, Loki! About _ us, _ about my _ having sex _ with you, it will be _ undeniable!” _

Loki giggles, drunk on pleasure as he glances to Thor’s twitching cock through his pants, licking his lips. _ “Good. _ I _ want _ them to know.”

“But what will they _ think–” _

_ “I don’t care!” _ Loki interrupts, brow furrowed with passion. “If they don’t like it, they will learn to, if they still will not, we’ll have them hang! Simple as that!” He juts his cunt out toward his brother warm and heavy behind him, yelling, “Now fuck me already, Thor! Fuck me like you’ve been dreaming of for _ fucking months!” _

Thor pulls his manhood from his pants impossibly quick, pressing his giant, thick cockhead right to Loki’s cunt all in under a second.

“Alright,” he grunts, “you fucking whore. _ You want it? You'll fucking get it.” _

Loki’s eyes go wide, jaw dropping. _ Holy shit, just like that? _ Loki was better than even he himself thought!

And then his eyes screw up in pain, trying to spread his pussy wider with his fingers so Thor’s probing head can fit. Gods, it’s just the head, the _ head, _ there’s still the whole shaft to fucking go!

“Your slutty little hole is surprisingly tiny, Loki. I apologize for all the men of before,” Thor pants, seeing that despite its stretched state it’s still merely half the girth it needs to be, Loki’s body small and Thor’s of course gigantic, cock massive as well.

“I-I’m still a virgin,” Loki whimpers, trying to grind his ass back.

_ “What?” _

Loki manages to giggle, “Y-yes. Only you, Thor. Only ever you.”

Thor’s cockhead pops in at that moment, making them both groan loudly, Loki's hands falling forward to brace himself on the ground.

Gods, Loki is tight as _ anything, _ threatening almost to snap Thor’s giant cock in two within him, so tight and restrictive it fucking _ hurts. _

Thor bites, “Yeah _ fucking right, _ Loki. _ As though _you wouldn’t give out to any man with a cock as large as mine.”

Loki whines, shakes his head furiously, golden tongue busy moaning uselessly.

Thor laughs, fucks his hips forward until his balls meet Loki’s ass, reaching so far within him he can feel his head pressing into Loki’s soft cervix, high and ready to conceive at the smallest amount of seed.

Oh, Thor will do him _ much _ better than that, though.

So he withdraws from Loki to about midway, so desperate he immediately fucks back in, slamming into Loki’s hips with his own, drawing a desperate moan from his whore. He feels like heaven, sounds like a bitch in heat and grinds his ass against Thor like one too, chanting “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” over and over again, mindlessly.

_ “Ah, Thor!” _ Loki heaves, a hard thrust moving him forward across the floorboards, reminding Thor of his beautiful tits which he’s now free to touch, eagerly does so as he shoves his hands down the front of Loki's gown. He grabs them rough, Loki’s tiny breasts not even fitting in the palm of his giant hands. Gods, how he will love to coat that creamy flesh in buckets of his seed later, take every inch of his skin and cover it in cum, fuck and eat every part of him from hand to mouth to ass until he knows Loki’s body better than his own.

But for now, he’s rather content to just fuck into his little brother's cunt with reckless abandon, the only thing in the entire world he could ever bring himself to care about at this point. He'll have to thank their father later for the fledgling journey, it had turned his muscles to stone capable of pounding his brother's ass red, his cunt puffy against the skin around his cock.

And Thor is fucking _ huge, _ filling Loki a million times better than his fingers, infinitely better than all hundreds of his fantasies. His enormous cock presses against Loki’s own on the inside through thin layers of tissue, rubbing against him so hard he’s close to cumming after only a few thrusts. He has to mentally stave himself not to do so, and when that fails, snaps of magic from his fingers increase his stamina tenfold.

Thankfully for Loki, though, Thor doesn’t seem like he can hold on much longer, either. For all the strength and stamina he has out in the woods, he’s no match for Loki’s virgin body, especially not after months of endless teasing, flirting, unfulfilling rounds of masturbation, sometimes in a row in the loneliness of his room.

He gets a few more good thrusts into Loki, fast and hard, pummelling his cunt so his juices squirt from him down their thighs onto the wood, mixing with Thor’s already plentiful precum to become a creamy, semi-transparent mixture.

“All you are is just my _ cocksheath, _ isn’t that right, _ Loki? _ Mine to fuck and to fill, breed till you’re spilling, then fuck you some more? Just something to pump cum into and children out of with your fucking slutty cunt?”

_ “Ah, ah, _ ** _ y-yes! _ ** _ Thor! Brother!” _

Thor reaches a hand up to snag through Loki’s hair, yanking his head back so his sounds are even louder, drool running down his chin. Thor purposefully spits into Loki's open, whining mouth as he snaps, “You love that, don’t you? Us being _ brothers? _ Perhaps _ that's _ what will keep you tied to my cock, _ if nothing else will.” _

_ “Ah, f-fuck, Thor!” _ Loki keens. Loki would never had guessed Thor would be capable of talking so _ filthy. _ But it seemed the man had many surprises, after all.

But, inevitably, Thor draws near his end, balls seizing as he doubles over his brother, fucking into him with unsteady hips a couple more times before he cums, spilling his enormous load right into Loki’s tight, warm cunt, cockslit pressed directly against his cervix so much of his sperm flows into it and fills his uterus, still more pouring around his cock and back out to fall onto the floor in audible waves.

At the sensation of being bred so full by his brother, that massive cock pumping inside of him and filling him with seed enough to swell his stomach visibly just the slightest bit, Loki orgasms. Slick cum drools from his cunt, his cock spurting a few rounds of ejaculate that would seem normal if not compared to Thor, now becoming laughable.

Thor still isn’t done ejaculating when a high shriek comes from behind them, both turning their backs to see a female servant, a glass pot breaking into a million shards with an excruciatingly loud shatter. Before she can turn to run and try to scrub her brain of the image laid before her, they all three stare at one another, just _ remembering. _

She’s an older servant, about forty now. But she’d been twenty and pretty then when Thor was born, thirty and married when Loki had come along. Elivere. Thor's wet nurse, later their primary caretaker until they became too old for a nanny.

Elivere had reared them, carefully raised them together for years through their tender adolescence, watched them grow together from silly children to independent adults. She'd always adored their closeness, almost envied the connection they seemed to have as brothers.

And here they were, fucking like feral animals in public, the older filling the young with cum that steadily leaks down his legs at that very moment, collected into a little white lake around their clothed knees.

She finally turns to run away, glass forgotten, scarred for life.

“She’ll tell,” Loki says with a laugh.

Thor seethes. “You _ want _that?”

“It’s inevitable, Thor,” Loki placates, reaching back to pat Thor’s muscled thigh still pressed to his own. “Just as is the child that will come from this. You just have to accept it.”

_ Oh right, _Thor recalls, moving his hands from Loki’s sore tits to his stomach, curving his fingers around the noticeable roundness of it where it used to be entirely flat.

He feels Loki’s wet cunt twitch around him, almost as though asking him to be taken _ again, _ Loki’s eyes sparkling with that familiar challenge behind them, framed by messy black locks.

_ Well, _ Thor thinks, withdrawing his cock for a fountain of cum to squirt from Loki’s hole as he flips him onto his back, sliding his cockhead in as a promise of a second round that makes Loki grin, _ if he’s going to be defiled for all eternity in afterlife already, he might as well go for it as hard as he physically can. _

And this time, he’s going to make Loki scream so loud the entire palace knows.

_ Especially _their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was supposed to be like 1k words lol. 
> 
> What was your favourite part? Mine was the dining room scene because there’s something very wrong with me. :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comms make my entire week. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> I accidentally almost 10k words lol. Smfh. 
> 
> Well, hopefully you readers will enjoy anyway! ^^ 
> 
> And in case you’ve already read this fic and don’t wanna go back to see the first chapter (just a little different now lol), I may change some warnings/tags/etc to fit the darker way I’d expect this story to go in the case I continue writing this story! Stuff like major character death, violence, war, etc.! 
> 
> If I do continue writing this fic, I plan to do it in such a way it could end at any point, but could also continue if people want it. So… we’ll see what happens lol!

Loki giggles, hand on Thor’s neck pushing him down so he can sigh against his lips, “Again? _ Already?” _

Thor’s dick inside of him twitches, making his eyes roll back heavenly, practically purring as he’s all lain out beneath him. All his to take, to have, to rip apart and piece together. For now and for as long as he possibly can.

“How could I not, _ brother?” _ Thor bites back, his teeth digging into the plumpness of Loki’s bottom lip, allowing him to finally feel it with his tongue, run over the painted gloss and taste the fruit in it.

Loki laughs, skirting his pelvis up so Thor’s cock slides into him inch by wonderful inch, pressing all around his cunt and filling him _ just right. _ Exactly what he’d been missing for his entire life, finally making him whole.

“Am I yours now?” Loki asks, long dark lashes fluttering over the green of his eyes, like rapturous portals that threaten to capture Thor for eternity, before he breaks out of it with a slight shake of his head, a wide grin settling back.

“Of course, Loki,” he promises, grabbing him by his soft, thick thighs to leverage himself, thrust in hard all the way to his hilt, making them both cry out in elation. Just such a _ perfect fit, _ it was _ unreal. _

His younger brother snickers on the breath out, thin arms hooking around Thor’s head, through his curtain of blonde hair. “I mean, really, am I _ yours, forever? _ Your _ only?” _

Thor tilts him up by the chin, looking straight into his eyes as he nods. “Yes. Just as I was yours for all of your fantasies, you shall be mine–”

“Your wife?”

That makes Thor stop, cock caught midway as it draws out of Loki’s tightness, a sputtering breath the only sound from Thor for a moment before he collects himself once again.

“If that is… what you desire, Loki.”

“It is,” Loki replies immediately, his legs rising out of the short summery hem of his dress in order to catch over Thor’s back, driving him down and his cock right in. “Mmm,” Loki moans soft, “yes, I shall be your wife, and you my husband…”

Loki flicks his slender tongue over Thor’s panting mouth. _ “You the king and I your _ ** _queen–”_ **

Dread mounts in Thor’s heart with every word from Loki’s lips, but thankfully, he doesn’t have to face reality quite yet.

Instead, he must face another one head-on.

In the form of one of the bravest royal knights of the castle.

Stopping just short of the glass all over the entryway.

_ Aviret. _

Thor knows him. Loki, of course, doesn’t.

In fact, he’s a good friend of Thor’s. A very good friend, one who he would train with regularly, embark on adventures, go out to the taverns of the town and drink with.

And all those words of worry, of feeling like there was something off with someone very close, but Thor dare not say who for fear of some patron overhearing?

Well, it is all immediately clear as day to the knight, even past Loki’s white dress which hides very little of their sex, not even his perky tits which are still spilt out of the unfilled bosom of it. Thor’s ripping away from Loki’s lips does absolutely nothing, either. Too late.

Loki feels a shiver of terror run over him, but it chills quick into yet more arousal, making him moan quiet against Thor’s turned ear, so only they two can hear, tugging on his clothes to come fuck him again, in spite of the servant watching.

But Thor can’t simply go back to fucking Loki, not while Aviret stands there at the doorway, face stony but his eyes saying all as they glance from body part to body part, everything seeming so obvious yet so mindless at once.

Aviret’s hand is to the hilt of his sword, but Thor knows it’s just in idle. He has no worry of actually being hurt, knows that the horror he feels inside him is not mortal. It’s just for appearances. And besides, he could have the knight as well as all the rest of their staff sacked in a single motion of his finger, off to the slums where they would toil until perhaps they begged to re-enter the castle, incest forgotten. Or, at least, shrugged off for the sake of a warm meal.

Thor knows all of this very well, almost as well as Loki whining beneath him knows it.

But he just can’t go back, can’t dig himself in too deep now.

So he instead draws his cock out of Loki’s pussy—trying not to groan at the pleasure that follows—and as fast as humanly possible, redoes the button of his pants, goes for his belt to put it round his waist. His cock throbs hard in his trousers, wet with Loki’s cum and hot against his thigh, but he forces himself to forget it.

Loki rolls his eyes into his skull as he lies still on the floor, glancing from his infuriating brother to the servant and back again before he decides that the draft is too much on his exposed cunt, throwing his dress back down to cover his own dripping erection well enough.

“A-Aviret,” Thor stutters, adjusting his wrinkled clothes, hand nervously through his hair. “I-I apologize.”

“Hm,” the knight croaks, forcing his gaze from the floor and up to the prince. “Do you, though?”

“What?”

“Do you really apologize for what you’ve just done?”

“No,” Loki sighs, snapping the blouse over his breasts now that the sun has died, leaving an awful cold. If only his brother were there to warm him… “We really don’t.”

_ “Yes,” _ Thor grits, glaring to Loki who simply shrugs, moving the loose sleeve back over his white flesh. “Yes, of course I do, Aviret. No-no one should have to witness _ such an act.” _

Aviret pauses, taking a step from the door frame. Then he turns back. “I came only when I heard Elivere fleeing.”

“Did… did she say any–”

“No,” Aviret says, disappearing down the hall as his voice echoes upon it. “Other than prayers.”

Thor shuts the door behind him—heavy boots crushing the glass to dust with ease—turning to face Loki just beginning to sit up on the floorboards.

“What has gotten into you?”

Loki smirks, lifting his skirt enough to show his pussy, still glistening wet with slick, Thor’s copious amount of ejaculate smeared between his puffy lips. “You.”

Thor shakes his head, leaning on the door with one arm, wiping the sweat with the other. “No more sex, Loki. I’m being serious.”

“Oh, but so am I, dear brother,” Loki says, fluffing his dress back down as he comes to stand on bare feet over the chill of the wood. “I am deathly serious, about all of this. About having you, about being yours forever, about becoming queen.”

Thor winces, making Loki snicker. “Think I didn’t notice the way you held your breath as I was saying all that?” Loki strides forward, one swinging leg after the other, magically finding a spot amidst all the sharp glass every time.

“Well,” he purrs, pressing himself into Thor’s barrel chest when he reaches him, “just know I was,” whispers right into his ear, going up on his tip-toes, _ “one-hundred percent _ ** _serious.”_ **

“Loki,” Thor snaps, grabbing him by the arms, staring directly into his amused eyes. “You cannot be my wife. No one can know.”

“Hah,” he chuckles. “Again, I was serious, _ even when you were about to fuck me. _I will have them killed, it will be easy.”

“There will be a revolt!”

“There might be. And if there is, you have no choice.”

Thor’s gaze drags down just as Loki’s pale hand does, between their bodies where it ends at the slight swell of Loki's stomach right above his cock, a finger swirling around his lower abdomen, feeling seed drip down his thighs even then.

“I’m yours. Now and forever. Just like _ it _will be.”

“You can fix that–”

“I can fix nothing.”

“Your magic can’t?”

Loki shakes his head, black hair flowing over his face as he pushes away from him. “No, it _ certainly _ can. But _ I _certainly won’t.”

Loki grins, reaching for the door knob so Thor moves out of the way on instinct, opening it as he looks back with a smile to his lips, his eyes soft and innocent.

“Because I love you.”

Thor can only watch as Loki tilts his head, one last flicker of admiration in his lidded eyes before he rounds the corner, down and out the hall with but a second’s hesitation.

He looks down the open doorway for a moment, watching with a strange longing after his brother who makes it for his room upstairs, not so much as a glance behind him. So horribly sure of himself.

And then he stares back into the sun room, seeing some of the furniture pushed around from their little romp together, probably from Loki fucking around—fucking himself—for who-knows-how-long when he was waiting for him…

Thor grits his teeth, feeling a surge of blood right to his cock. No. He won’t let Loki get the better of him. He will figure this out. He has to.

But his eyes stop on the absolute mess on the floor.

A river of pearly white, leading all the way from the doorway in drips to ever-steadier lines until it reaches the pool at the heart of the room, covering the polished ground in a glossy puddle of pure lust.

All cum, all theirs. Loki’s and Thor’s. Just as undeniable as if someone had caught them breeding then and there, obvious evidence to use against them.

Because who else would be so brazen, so lofty and stupid to fuck right in the open? And then leave their semen for some servant to clean? Who would dare do something so heinous unless it meant that, when they were inevitably found, they were ineligible for the rightful punishment of being banished and/or tortured?

Maybe, just maybe, those womanly rumours of the two brothers having an affair _ might _ be true after all. No matter how _ repulsive _ it seemed.

So, for perhaps the first time in his entire life, Thor collects a towel from off the dresser in the room, and gets on his hands and knees.

Seethes in pain, ripping his hand up to his face to study it. He watches the blood flow from the teal glass slicing him open, buried in his palm and leaking from the hole made just as readily as cum had poured from Loki’s deflowered pussy.

But it's red instead of white. Stinging pain in place of pleasure.

Thor closes his eyes.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

***

Thor avoids Loki like the plague the rest of the night, which is pretty easy, considering the man seems to have cut himself off to just his room.

So he stays the hell away from the entire wing, as well as the tainted sun room, keeping himself mainly to the kitchen, talking to his friends of politics and jokes both.

Until Aviret comes. Then Thor finds some feeble excuse, puts down his beer, and leaves to find something else to do.

He meets his father in the Grand Hall alone, tries to avoid his path purposefully so he won’t have to talk, but Odin finds a way anyhow, clapping big, strong bear mittens over his back.

“How’s it been going, son?”

“Well.”

“Hahaha!” Odin guffaws, although there’s nothing funny about Thor’s depressed air. Which is exactly why Odin finds it funny. “Good to hear! And what of that last trip out the castle? The one with your brother?”

“Huh?” Thor inhales, paranoia like a physical cloud that swarms his brain, makes the lights of the candles blinding, his father seem even bigger, “W-what of it?”

“Oh, nothing! Just that you haven’t told me how you liked it yet! Too busy doing… whatever it is you do, I suppose.”

Thor frowns, brow furrowing as his brain inside works almost actively against him, flashing images and memories still red-hot, of fucking into Loki’s tight, wet cunt, squeezing like a trap about his throbbing cock; making Loki moan, his head snap back with sweat, pushing him further into the floorboards as he fucked him even harder with his strong muscles–

All in an effort to make him remember that one wretched, wayward thought:

_ He'll have to thank their father later for the fledgling journey, _ he’d sneered then, _ it had turned his muscles to stone capable of pounding his brother's ass red, his cunt puffy against the skin around his cock. _

But now he swallows hard, trembling against his father’s arm and praying to the Gods above that he doesn’t notice.

“It, it was wonderful, Father.”

“Hah!” Odin laughs right into his ear, ringing in his head as the man takes him by either arm, positioned directly in front of him so he can bellow loud anyway, “Well, that’s great, because you’re going on another!”

“Oh?”

“Oh, yes! It will not be a fledgling ritual, you of course passed that with flying colours!” Odin’s great smile dies a little, muttering, “Your _ brother, _ not so much… But!” he grins again, shaking Thor by his tight clutch, “that doesn’t matter!”

“H-he’s not going?” Thor isn’t sure whether his heart pangs for relief or for breaking at that revelation.

But then Odin crushes all of his worries, shaking his head, his great white beard. “Oh, no! He must! It is to be an even greater adventure, one to an enemy nation! To actually kick you two into gear, since it seems you are still yet confused with what to do with life!”

Thor frowns deep, but Odin’s eyes are closed in laughter.

“Who knows what we three shall do—with our guards following close behind as before, of course! It could be an easy-going diplomatic conversation, or it could be a bloody battle! We’ll figure it out as we get there!”

It seems a bad idea to Thor, but what is even worse is going with Loki. And that stunning fact makes him entirely unable to talk, his father of course taking it for acceptance as he claps him on the back again, laughing as he backs away from his ever-solid _ true _ son.

“Alright! We go in a week’s time! Just enough to prepare the horses and whatnot…” he trails off, marching down the hall the same way he came, until he disappears behind a door a story tall, shutting with a loud _ bam _that kicks up the dust for minutes.

Leaving Thor all alone in the massive royal hall, left to stare out the huge panelled windows rounding to semi-circles at the top, feeling absolutely tiny, confused as he gazes out into the night, over the cliff edge to peer into the dark depths of the kingdom, still more shacks leaking out the stone walls and down the hills out of his view.

So many people all relying on him, he realizes more now than ever. Innocent people, peasants as they may be, whether they knew it or not, their lives were solely in his hands. To keep, to destroy, to help, to undo.

Loki might be uncaring, selfish and looking out only for himself, for his own immediate needs. But Thor did care. It might not be very much, it might not be soul-crushing to him if he did fail all these poor civilians. Yet it was something.

He understands it’s not just him, not just Loki affected by their relationship. Not even their just parents, their royal name, even the castle. It was everyone.

And the way he handled the next few years or so was vital. Every word, every action, every reaction, he would have to think not just in how it would affect the immediate moment, but how it would affect their future together.

Or, he means, _ everyone’s _future.

Hah, “their future”. _ As though they had one. _

Thor would just figure out a way to make Loki change his mind about their relationship. Not necessarily separate, Thor did like the idea of keeping him, nor give up the child, the thought of it was sweet to him, at least for the moment, while it was distant. But perhaps he could convince him to not claim it as his own, to hide his pregnancy and pretend the subsequent babe was someone else’s, some princess he could bribe to publicly marry, privately ignore.

Because there was simply no way anyone would accept them. Elivere, Aviret, their reactions weren’t exceptions, no, if anything, they were much tamer than some would surely be, than an angry mob could easily become.

He’d seen it before. Lurid memories from when he was younger on observant excursions of kings and queens burned at the stake, tortured by their own people’s makeshift weapons until their guts spilt in a way that appeased the crowd. But years back further, when he was just an adolescent, he can still remember one particular revolt as fresh as the day before.

Because it was Loki’s, of course. How could he possibly forget, when it was his precious little brother’s very beginning?

What had once been a city flush in the enchanted forests to the east, rich with fauna as it was vibrant with flora, was turned to ash and dust by the perfect storm: a complex war with three other nations all competing for the lands regarded as sacred by Loki’s people—the Jotun—causing civil unrest in the kingdom itself. The battles were hard, even with the immense magic they had almost all to themselves, the mages were soon diminished, lives lost in the hundreds by the bloody day.

But it was more so the people themselves that tore the empire apart, destroying it from the inside out as they blamed each other, their military, the structure, and, of course, their royalty.

Thor was not there for it himself, only saw the aftermath in the form of rubble and decay months afterward, but his father was. And he spared no small detail as he recounted to his juvenile son of the sheer gore the people had made of their king, even of their pregnant queen.

Strewn up like confetti were their guts, bones shattered to pieces to litter the ground for scorched acres, ripped asunder by fireballs until they became unrecognizable, all to the jeers of the crowd that soon found themselves restless once again.

So they stormed the castle, murdering innocent servants, being killed by the guards before mindlessly slaying them by their sheer number. A cacophonous mess, meaning nothing, doing backward, while they ransacked the shops, made carnage of their city once so dear.

The story was terrible to hear at such a young age, of course. Left Thor restless, loathing his father just as much as he had to love him. But it also taught him a valuable lesson.

Just how a hive mind works. Gathering itself in hushed whispers, building to words and then shouts, grouping together and exciting themselves until it bled over, infecting everyone no matter their own free-thinking. Because it was just much easier to be swept away by the tide, rather than die trying to stand against it.

He knows to fear it.

But also to cherish it.

For what came from all that merciless slaughter and dust but what was then a lithe young man, just Thor’s tender age of 12.

He stood out like a sunflower amidst the weeds, smiling white around the dark grey of the charred wall he sat upon, hair a gold that caught the sun even then and made all the knights stop. Unlike all the beggar children they’d seen before, all hundreds of them.

It might have been only his magic that kept him so clean—he had lost his parents in the revolt, he’d said—but Thor hadn’t cared then. Couldn’t bring himself to care now, either, even though it was basically outlawed. Because what was the harm in some good old magic, so long as it was kept in-control, under-wraps?

The boy—his lone peer in an army of stuffy adults—had fascinated him then, made the depressing trip to personally spectate the falling of a kingdom finally worth something as they talked.

But _ “keep him?” _ Hah, Odin had nearly laughed his beer right up.

“Loki” he’d revealed himself then, was unimpressed. Quite smart for his age, for his peasant status by the rags he wore, perhaps even smarter than Thor… maybe even Odin.

Mercurial nearly to a fault, the young Loki had persisted, pestering Odin with words long forgotten until the man heaved a sigh as his advisors all laughed at _ him _now, turning to Thor with eyes he pressed his thumbs into.

_ “Do you really want him?” _ Thor remembers his father asking. Unforgettable, even after nearly a decade.

_ “Yes.” _

And Thor looks over, through the dry air of summer, spying through the unsettled dust and rays of sunlight, the boy who’d answered for him. A smirk to his thin lips. An expression he would soon see a thousand times over throughout the years to come.

_ “What he said.” _

Thor shakes his head out of the recall, arms pressed to the windowsill as he stares out the massive town still decidedly together in the present. Can’t help the grin of his own at the childish memories, laced with easy nostalgia.

So much simpler, then. No real worry of the consequence of his actions, just listen, watch, follow. It would all work out in the end, he felt. And he knows now what happens, as it is all in the past.

But _ now, _ now he has to lead. Think for himself, trust no one, not even his closest advisors for the chance of them backstabbing him.

“Can’t count on even your own son!” Odin had laughed himself drunk a couple of years ago. Funny enough to the humoured council that surrounded him at the banquet.

But as his laughter peeled away, so did his smile. A scowl beneath it, one of real contempt.

Loki wasn’t there that night. Never was. And that made it obvious, what exactly Odin meant.

So Thor sighs as he pushes himself off the sill, back onto his own two legs to face the door he was headed to. Only one place left to go, so full, so late.

He closes his eyes, grits his teeth.

But he must do this, convince Loki to do the only thing they can do. The right thing.

***

_ “Hah, ah, oh, Thor…” _

“I’m right here, Loki. You needn’t moan my name.”

“Haha, but why not?” Loki breathes, tilting his head and spreading his thighs apart under the flickering candlelight. “Don’t you like it?”

“We need to talk.”

Loki just giggles, fingers shoved up his cunt moving inside of him and making him whine, arching his back against the wall, legs twitching on his desk still covered in papers, letters half-written that he ruins with fresh slick.

“Why should we?” he purrs, spreading his hand before pulling it out, bringing with his fingertips a bounty of cum. It’s too white to be solely his own, from his cunt, and with a grimace, Thor realizes it’s because his own seed is still mixed into it.

Leaking from Loki’s wet pussy under his dress, down the flesh between his ass and his thighs, all over the cherrywood of the desk.

_ “When we can act?” _

Thor feels his cock twitch, head leaning back on the locked door behind him and closing his eyes hard, visions of pure lust, tight heaven, playing through his mind in the darkness. It’s so damn tempting, the thought of just rushing Loki, taking him right then and there and breeding him all over again, but he balls his fist. He must resist, he has to.

“No, Loki. You have to understand.”

“Oh, what?” Loki scoffs. “You don’t want me anymore? Bit late for that, brothe–”

“No!” Thor stomps forward, making Loki jump, fingers pausing in alarm. Thor slumps, sighing as he glances to the floor. “I do want you, Loki.”

“But I tricked you into fucking me, didn’t I?”

Thor looks up to his brother, his brow furrowed in confusion. But Loki appears oddly serious, tone even instead of jovial as he continues, “You wouldn’t have, otherwise. And so I forced you to, practically. And now you even think you actually want me… Hah.” He draws his fingers out to stare at the cum upon them, almost in disgust, “What a wonder it is, being the _ God of deception.” _

“Loki,” Thor says, taking strides to him to stop at his knees, looking down to him, “you are no God. And certainly not one of _ deception.” _

Thor lifts Loki’s head by his slight chin, bringing their eyes together. “I have always wanted you. I just never realized it, never thought it even possible… and when I did, I thought it repulsive. But now, now I see that it was perfectly natural. Like you said.”

“You really think it was unavoidable? Destiny?”

“I… we can not know that, for sure. But I am sure that I do love you,” Thor breathes, shaky, _ “Loki. _I only want what’s best for us.”

Loki smiles, caressing his brother’s hand beneath his jaw, whispering out with glossy lips, _ “Then fuck me again.” _

“But we need to–”

Loki snaps up his brother’s hand by the wrist, with both of his smaller ones moving it down from his chin, past the dip of his collarbones and even further.

He feels some resistance beginning, as his slower brother realizes what’s happening. But he grins, pulling him down even harder, past the flat expanse of his sternum, pushing into the lace of his dress.

“Loki–”

His brow knits in concentration, calling upon other elements to coat his skin an electric blue, blessing him with ten times the strength of before. And with the aid of cheating magic, he can finally overcome his brother’s bulging muscles, forcing his hand into the bosom of his dress, his rough skin sliding over the soft flesh of his breast, drawing from his lips a breathy keen.

He leans forward, black hair brushing like silk on Thor’s face, whisper like a sweet brook, would fit right in with the murmur of birdsong. “Just fuck me tonight, Thor. We can go over it all in the morning, promise.”

“But tonight,” Loki giggles, “let’s just have some fun and celebrate for a little while.”

“Celebrate?” Thor squints, fingers moving on Loki’s chest but just making him look down, unable to tear his gaze away from Loki’s delicate pale flesh, let alone his hand.

“Oh, yes, brother,” Loki purrs, pushing his chest up and into his hand, eyes lidding in bliss when the rough pad of his finger grazes his nipple. “Celebration, because we finally can have each other, at last.”

Loki parts his legs, hitting Thor’s knee in no small accident. “All that tension and longing, finally gone, because we’re truly adults now, are we not? All ready for each other?”

Thor feels his throat go dry, remembering Odin’s announcement about the travel. Just a week. That was nothing.

But instead, all that comes out is a hum, a curt nod, and Loki chuckles, content enough with that to spread his legs wider, until the pink of his pussy becomes visible.

“Then take me, Thor.”

And with that, Loki leans back, ass skirting forward to the edge of the table, letting his hands fall away to his sides. Leaving Thor to it, whatever it is he wants to do with him.

He knows he shouldn’t fall for this so easily, should really talk to him about at least the near future, their immediate fates. So much had changed, they _ needed _ to discuss it.

But then again… with his supple thighs parted so beautifully, small and slender cock pressing into the fabric of his skirt, getting it wet with cum, what was one more go? Loki was right, of course, they could simply go over it come morning.

For now, Thor feels his cock throb mightily in his pants, almost dizzy with lust as he tears off his belt to give himself some relief, a bit of head space to properly think. He plays his fingers over Loki’s breast, what little fat was there feeling so miniscule in his large hand, absolutely dwarfed by his body in every way.

He leans forward, draping himself over Loki as he squeezes his hand down, the other grabbing the edge of the table. But he also grips Loki’s spilling skirt, pulling it hard enough it runs over Loki’s cock, making him whine, buck his hips up in surprise.

Thor looks down to his lips as he makes the high sound, over the artificial gloss of them and he recalls that he hasn’t quite had the opportunity to kiss them yet.

Too busy being _ interrupted. _

The thought of that should deter him, but instead it just spurs Thor on, all the memories of their near-public sex, the horrid teasing right in front of dozens of onlookers who may or may not have deduced what exactly was going on. Remembers all the dreams he’s had of meeting those lips with his own, running over them with his tongue and his teeth while Loki screamed out in pleasure. Of pressing his cock into that pretty mouth, forcing him to take all of it no matter how the girth was ludicrous.

Those fantasies always ended with such a soul-wrenching feeling of guilt, all those lonely nights. But now, Thor feels no trace of shame.

He goes so far as to smile, dragging his thumb over Loki’s hard nipple, the other on his skirts pressing even tighter just to stimulate his leaking cock. Loki cries out, certainly too loud even for the thick wood of the door, his voice spilling into the hall. Damn good thing the only rooms in the wing were Loki’s and Thor’s, opposite sides at the end of the hallway, their giant rooms taking up all the space needed.

“Fuck me, please,” Loki whines, biting his lip hard when Thor tugs on his skirt, jostling his cock and chafing it the entire length of the way. “Just fuck me already, cum inside of me again, Thor!”

Thor leans down to his lips, face a mixture of a scowl and that of amusement as he bites, “You are such a wanton whore, aren’t you, Loki?” His brother just moans into his mouth. “Ah, of course. You know, I’ve met actual harlots who were less lustful than you are. Isn’t that impressive?”

Thor slides his hand to the inside of Loki’s dress, forgetting the fabric so he can move his fingers along the fat of his thigh spilling out of the black stocking upon it. “Sluts that would literally throw themselves upon me, hoping for just a glance of my cock, for a single sliver of silver from my pocket. And somehow you still manage to outdo them.”

Loki’s head is thrown back when a thick finger comes down upon his cunt, immediately probing straight for his hole, dripping wet with cum both old and new, but all liquid regardless, kept so by his constant masturbating since the last time he’d been fucked an hour or two ago.

“Just how many times will I have to fill you with my cock, rip orgasm after orgasm from you over the years we’re together, before you are finally sated?”

Loki can only manage a whimper, turning to a loud cry when he’s penetrated by two of those large fingers, pressing his hips down and bearing his cunt onto the palm of Thor’s warm hand while he’s fucked open. It’s so big, spreading his hole almost as much as four of his, but knowing that it’s not even as large as Thor’s thick, solid cock, fuck, it makes him leak slick like a tap, moan right into Thor’s mouth.

“My own step-brother,” Thor growls, pressing his forehead to Loki’s, blonde mixing with black as he smashes their lips together. “Made to bear my many children, be my personal concubine forever. A slave for my cock, simply a place to store my cum.”

He spreads his fingers out in Loki’s pussy, rewarded with a moan verging on a scream as he feels his g-spot, his internal cock stimulated by Thor’s strong, large fingers. “Isn’t that right, Loki? All you’ll ever be is only my whore?”

“Yes! Oh, yes! Thor, fuck me again, please!” Loki whines, fingers coming round to scrabble over Thor’s back, dig into the expensive cotton of his tunic, ruin it. “I’m only ever yours, all yours! Please!”

Thor fucks his fingers in and out of Loki’s cunt, feeling the tightness, the heat, the wet velvet all around him. He could finger Loki for days, if only it meant seeing him just like this, lips parted to spill out curses and insolent prayers to Gods who would surely damn them for this. He looks down to watch strings of watery slick pour out of Loki’s cunt, white creaming around his fingers and he knows at least some small part of it must be his own sperm from before. It’s falling all over the table, upon books, a puddle around Loki’s moving ass that gets soaked in it.

He feels his cock throb again, has never felt so strongly the urge to fuck as today. And it was all for his own sibling. Truly, he was destined for a torturous existence in the afterlife.

But now, he pulls his hand away from Loki’s tit to dive to his own dick, missing the warmth of his pale skin but groaning in relief when he frees himself from his garments. His cock flicks out into the air, bouncing with pure arousal as he takes a single step forward, cockhead brushing on Loki’s thigh and making him choke at the sight, the feel of it.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Loki sputters like a dog to the sight of a bone, salivating as much, “let me have it, brother, please! I need it inside of me, fucking me hard, making me r-remember what I am, _ please!” _

So Thor rips his fingers from Loki’s cunt, watching beads of cum follow his fingertips all the way out only to break somewhere in the air, or coat his fingers a pearly white. He looks over the semi-transparent mess for a second before bringing them to his mouth, sliding against Loki’s to gloss them further with their mixed cum. Thor pops them onto his own tongue, tasting the wonders of Loki’s natural slick, indescribable, just a slight musk, a small sweetness with a bitter aftertaste, but it’s undeniably all him. Just as complex.

Just as irresistible.

Thor licks his fingers clean, ensuring every last millimetre is spotless under Loki’s lidded, desperate eyes. He chuckles at his impatience. Still such a brat in so many ways.

But his own cock begins to bead precum, twitching on Loki’s shifting thigh, and he can deny himself no longer when he feels a sudden surge of lust rush over him. So he widens his stance, reaching down to take his cock in hand just as he has thousands of times before, to the thought of Loki or not. But now, of course, Loki was all he could ever think about. And having him right before him, all open and vulnerable, pussy spread a light pink and lubing itself up just for him, for his cock, it drives Thor just about mad.

But he still manages to laugh even as he manoeuvres his cockhead to Loki’s wet cunthole, brushing over his puffy, smooth lips to make him keen. “You always get what you want, don’t you, Loki?”

He watches Loki’s green eyes glance down to their sex, canting his hips but being a good boy enough not to just fuck himself down on that cock—would hurt too much, although he would probably enjoy a consequential spanking.

And then that green shoots up, meeting right to the deep blue of his, the cloudiness inside of them disappearing almost visibly.

“Of course I do. Even when it seems like I won’t, I always will,” Loki giggles, his words ringing odd in Thor’s head but all his thoughts washing away the moment Loki wraps his arms around his neck, tugging him down so their warm breath mingles. “And so can you. So have your way with me, fuck me till I limp tomorrow.”

Loki tilts his head, closing his eyes as their lips slide together, making his subsequent words hardly a whisper.

_ “I’m all yours.” _

Thor meets his lips in a deep kiss immediately, the same time that he presses his hips forward trying to come flush with Loki’s body, their moans and groans reverberating into the kiss, throughout each other’s bodies in a mess of heaven. Still so tight, so hot and perfect, even after Loki had been fucking himself practically the whole day, after he’d fucked him open, almost certainly impregnated him.

Thor exhales hard at the thought of that, tongue diving into Loki’s mouth just as his cock does into his pussy, taken bit by bit, vein by vein inside of his small hole but he has no choice but to accept it, just as Thor has no choice but to take it.

His hands slide down Loki’s body just as Loki’s slide up, tugging into his hair as he sputters a curse, filled so well that tears begin to prick his eyes, _ pure bliss. _

Thor’s fingers end at the curve of his waist, the slight dip inward where Thor’s, of course, does not, but instead bulges outward with pure muscle. Loki is lithe, slight and thin in every sense of the word, from facial feature to all four of his limbs to stomach to breast, he’s so small and fragile under Thor’s powerful hands that dwarf him immensely.

Right now, he looks rather androgynous. Could pass as either sex, something that hurt more than helped his reputation with women and men alike, confusing them something awful as they couldn’t immediately tell what he was. They would usually deduct male if just for the lack of breasts, but sometimes would still get caught up in his beauty, convince themselves he was female just so they could try to go after him. They were always met with a wall of icy resistance, of course, because Loki always had eyes for one alone.

The outstanding Thor, crown prince of Asgard. Loved by all, adored and sought after like some fine gem.

And now he has him all for himself, doubled overtop him, lips pressing into his, rough fingers digging into the skin of his torso, sliding round the middle of his waist as he buries his cock deeper inside him.

And Loki knows exactly why, just as Thor does.

Because soon, his body will change.

His frame will round out even further, belly filled by what will soon by child, although born of legal incest it will be entirely free of the genetic consequences that usually come along with that term. If anything, it will probably be more diverse and healthy than its own royal parents: having one from the wintery nation of Asgard, the other from the far-off fields of the perished Jotun. With such a combination of parents, who knows what their child could look like: would he be a strong first son fit to rule, perhaps a crafter, smaller one?

They can dream excitedly about that later, right now, they feel the need to end, to sate themselves, ruling over all, as Loki’s cunt squeezes down purposefully on Thor’s throbbing cock, making his tongue flick inside his mouth. Thor bottoms out, base, balls, the straining muscles of his thighs pressed firmly to Loki’s smooth inner flesh, completely sheathed in the snugness of his hole.

Thor slides his tongue only deeper in Loki’s hot mouth when he pulls his cock out, every meaty inch on the withdrawal like a torturous pleasure in the way it sets so many nerves alight. When he’s at the head of his glans, he stops, feeling the humid air between their bodies with his bare cock, giving himself just a second before he fucks right back into Loki’s pliant body, drinking in the muffled scream he gets.

He sets a middling pace, not nearly as quick, as desperate as that evening. More relaxed, methodical, practised. He no longer seems like a lad losing his virginity to some beautiful sweetheart, but now a true man, giving Loki the best kiss of his life—not that he’s had the pleasure of having many, unlike his brother—all while he drives into him with sure, methodical thrusts.

He aims his hips up, hitting right against the nerves of Loki’s internal sex organs, making him curl his toes, wrap his thighs and calves around Thor’s back to urge him to fuck him even harder. Or, perhaps, fuck him less hard, because Loki’s moaning like a whore already into his mouth, blinking away tears as he feels himself already draw so near. Not even a minute and he’s already going to cum, that’s just how good Thor is, hanging over him, heat of his body smothering, fingers pinning his waist to the table so he can angle his cunt up to fuck him even deeper.

He can feel every single inch of his pussy being used by Thor’s giant cock, stretched probably to its max on his massive girth, gracing every nerve, making his organs turn to jelly and his brain to mush, spine kept up only by the fact that he was pressed against the wall behind him. Otherwise, he would surely collapse on the table, a mess of whines and moans as he just lets Thor pound into him, use his body like a fleshlight and wring orgasm after orgasm from him.

Loki shakes his head even as Thor twists his tongue around his own, for he can’t let that happen. Tears of joy, overstimulation, pure carnal pleasure streaming down his face in clear rivers as he unravels his fingers from Thor’s hand, brings it up to the air just as he feels his cock jump with a spurt of precum.

But he’s stopped mid-call, the blue electric of his magic zapping right out as a hand snaps down on his wrist, pulling his hand back down.

Loki gasps, chokes, trying to talk and warn Thor that he’s about to cum but he’s physically unable to, tongue flicking helplessly against Thor’s as he won’t let him even pull away from the kiss. His head slides up and down the wall, pitch hair flowing behind him upon the white of it. Gods, no, he can’t cum, not yet, Thor isn’t even beginning to draw to his own climax–

But Thor doesn’t budge, not for the full-body writhing under him, not for Loki’s adorable squeaks or whimpers of terror, not for the slender hand that tries to rip itself out of his, made useless as his non-magic body grounds him and renders him unable to cast. If anything, the prince just grins against his lips, taking Loki’s hand back down to where Thor’s had previously been.

Over his stomach, still flat as ever, but it’s obvious what Thor implies.

And when Thor thrusts in hard, balls-deep in Loki’s cunt, both their fingers can make out the immediate change that they’d only been able to feel with their sexes before.

Thor’s cock making a slight swell in Loki’s belly, limited to his lower abdomen where his cunt is, but surely there, unmistakable. The outline of his cock, creating a visible impression in his body, changing his body to make room already.

And along with the mind-shattering pleasure of getting fucked full again, the innate satisfaction of this discovery, when Loki feels Thor’s cock physically twitch in his cunt, _ right under his fingers, _ he cums.

Just can’t help himself, everything comes together all at once, taking him utterly by surprise as he feels his cock and cunt jump in the telltale shocks of orgasm, waves of intense pleasure that make him spill cum from both ends like a dam. He shouts out into Thor’s mouth, ribcage heaving as he struggles for breath, but Thor still doesn’t relent.

He just withdraws his cock till the head again, pausing but a millisecond before he rams back in, purposefully aiming up just so he can cause Loki the most pleasure he can.

Loki really screams into his mouth this time, and Thor pulls back just before Loki's teeth clench shut with the agonizing pleasure that comes from having his brother’s cock fucked into him as he’s still orgasming. His eyes roll back in his skull as he feels himself ascend with pleasure and the discomfort of overstimulation, buckets of slick cum bursting from his cunt to spill on Thor’s cock, soiling his pants with wet squirt.

And despite Loki’s quiet protests in the forms of whimpers and twitching, both from struggle and post-orgasm, Thor just fucks right in and out of him. The waves of climax from his pussy become an added stimulus upon his cock, making Thor groan into Loki’s lips that part to let out a ragged groan of pain.

“T-to-too much, Thor,” Loki pants between seething teeth, trying to skirt his hips away but finding Thor chases after him expertly, keeps driving that fucking cock right in and out of his still-orgasming cunt. “P-please! I-I _ can’t–” _

“You can,” Thor snaps against his mouth, pinning him down by the waist, practically crushing Loki’s hand still in his, “and you _ will, _Loki.”

His voice barely even wavers, compared to Loki’s fucked-out one that is made barely comprehensible with the movement of getting fucked. Loki whines high, but Thor only chuckles, low and dark.

“This is what you get, for being such a tease to me for all those months.”

He snaps his hips forward at a brutal pace, faster and faster, harder, and Loki just has to hold on for the ride. His thin fingers digging through blonde locks, nails pressing into his scalp but getting no reprieve. His orgasm begins to wear off—and he thanks the Gods above for that—but as soon as it does, another one approaches quick. He shakes his head, begging Thor in little words, “Please, please, _ please–” _but is cut off by a moan when he slams his cock in just right, lost in a delirious world of pure pleasure, pain and discomfort.

“Thor!” Loki cries through tears falling on his cheeks now, trying to squeeze his legs shut but finding that only puts more pressure on his cunt, so spreads them, but that’s even worse–

What torture it is, to finally get exactly what he wants.

But what fucking heaven, at the same exact time.

“Stop!” he calls anyway, the salt of his own crying tasting on his tongue before his mouth closes in another muffled whimper. And then that gives way to a scream of pleasure on the thrust in, caught in an endless whirlwind of sex, rough and unforgiving.

“You want me to stop now?” Thor grins above him, Loki hearing it more than seeing it for the blinding tears. “What happened to wanting me so bad that you would bend over and show me your wet pussy in front of all those servants, huh? To grinding your tits, your ass, all over my cock until you left a stain, until I had to go masturbate in some closet for fear of someone seeing my throbbing erection?”

He brings his hand not bruising Loki’s up over his breast, making sure to twist his nipple on the way and earn a shout for it. Then he digs his fingers through Loki’s black hair—tan amidst the night—just so he can pull on his beautiful, straight locks, tug his head back and make his eyes open out of sheer shock.

“To fingering your cunt under the dinner table, while everyone else just sat completely unaware? To making me cum in my fucking pants half a dozen times to the thought of fucking you open on my giant cock, _ Loki? Huh, _ ** _brother?”_ **

His head being thrown back even further, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open, Thor knows immediately that Loki’s cumming once again. The pulsing on his cock confirms it, slick that makes the slide in even wetter than before ruining the table further, now a lake like water all around Loki’s ass, making him glide upon the table with every fuck.

But that just makes the sex even better, means that as Loki cums for the second time, Thor can pound into him deeper, harder, faster. He holds him by the waist and the hair, uncaring for his cries of gibberish, the drool mixing with the tears and making him—one ordinarily so meticulously put together—look just like the messy slut he really was.

A whore _ not even worth a silver, _ just one to fuck the night away, to leave his spend in and forget about the consequences.

But Loki so _ isn’t _ that, as well. Thor’s hand wrapped around Loki’s thin waist cements it, knowing that within his uterus, he’s likely already in the process of conceiving their child. And if not, then this would surely do it, another thick round of seed poured into his cunt.

With how much precum Thor feels himself leaking, Loki probably already would have caught from that, alone.

And even in the throes of passion turned torture, just coming down from his ruined orgasm, Loki manages to open his eyes through the redness, the tears, right into Thor’s.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispers, sliding his arms once more down to Thor’s neck, tugging him closer until their noses touch. “I-I-I shouldn’t have, ah, I j-just, couldn’t help myself, hah,” he pants, barely able to get the words out.

But Thor hears him loud as day.

“I-I wanted you so bad, I nee-_needed _you, Thor, j-just–”

Thor interrupts him by covering his mouth with his own, touching his tongue tenderly to Loki’s. Kiss oddly soft for the desperate way he’s fucking into him now, nearing his peak with a fire in his loins.

“It’s alright,” Thor says when he breaks it, using his hand buried in Loki’s hair now not to pull cruelly, but to pet him, reassure him. “I forgive you.”

“In fact,” Thor mutters, thumb brushing over Loki’s belly that moves with every thrust, “I think I liked it.”

“Y-you–what?”

“Yes,” he chuckles, pressing his forehead to Loki’s. “And there will be much more where that came from, won’t there?”

Just a few more thrusts and he’ll be undone, he knows, so he makes the last few really count. Driving from tip to balls, hard and deep and rubbing right up and into Loki’s abused cock.

“Aw, yes!” Loki screams from the sudden pleasure, even after cumming not a minute ago. “Much, _ much _ more, fuck, if it makes you fuck me just like this, I-I’ll do _ anything, _ brother, ah!”

Thor leans down, muffling Loki’s words with his mouth, tongue diving into the wet tunnel of his throat just as his cock does into his pussy, feeling him squirt and clench around him as he orgasms once more.

And Loki’s hands digging through his hair, Thor finally meets his end too. It feels like a pure inferno goes off inside him, relieving all the tension, all the lust, flowing out his body in physical wisps of seed which shoots deep in Loki’s cunt. He groans into his mouth, a silent “Loki” never forming on his tongue because his brother’s is twisting around it, threatening almost to choke him with the whimpers and whines he makes desperately in climax.

He feels himself spend every last drop of semen, right into Loki’s cunt clenching rhythmically around him, thighs, calves, stomach all twitching as he unwinds himself. He draws back from Loki’s tongue, a wet string of shared saliva between them, his pussy just as wet, creamy cum dripping down Thor’s legs to ruin his clothes for sure.

“Mmm,” Loki hums, a content smile to his face as he leans back fully against the wall, high blush to his cheeks. “Now that was good, Thor. Hm-hm, I hope we can do that every single day, every single night, from now on…”

Thor huffs, his cock beading the last few pearls of cum against Loki’s cervix still tingling some against his slit. “I’m not so sure about that,” he sighs, but opens his eyes with a surprising grin, “But I will do my very best, if only–”

Thor moves forward to pin Loki’s head to the wall, pressing his lips to the other’s. “It means I get to breed your fine cunt every time I want to.”

Loki nods, giggling against his lips. “Oh yes, exactly.”

They are pulled into another kiss, but this time it’s filled with easy giggles, amused purrs and smiles all the while. Almost silly, like play, no real passion behind it, but that almost makes it better. No need, and so no need to end it so quickly. They could spend hours like this, as the seconds turn to minutes just nibbling at each other’s lip, twisting their tongues in something like a battle.

But they feel the litres of cum upon them beginning to cling to their skin, drying into an unsavoury sticky feeling, Thor’s cock softening even inside of the tight, wet heat of his brother’s cunt, and so they must break it eventually.

Thor pulls himself out, both of them sighing some with the loss, but satisfied in knowing that it won’t be for long. Hopefully not, at least.

Their eyes meet.

Definitely not.

“Hah,” Loki puffs, wriggling himself off of the table, thighs running through the slick of his cum all the while, “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.”

“You?” Thor laughs, “clean it up?”

Loki shrugs a shoulder made bare from his dress slipping long ago, so damn beautiful even with his subpar attitude. “What, do you want some maid to try? What excuse will I have? Oh, it must have been some lustful wench having a go in my quarters of all places, just to spite me.” He huffs, opening a drawer to dig out a towel. “I’d have more luck convincing her it was just an expensive sort of water!”

So Thor just watches his brother clean the cum from off the table, bending down to dry the floor soaked in it. He feels a bit bad, so walks up.

“Need some help?” he asks, biting his lip, bit awkward.

But when Loki stands again, back turned to him so his eyes can’t help but follow the pale flash of his thighs from under the dress still wrinkled higher at the hem, Thor makes an observation. His legs are still coated in cum, both transparent and opaque from either of their sexes, some beading down and some stubbornly coating his skin, but it is a sure mess.

Loki snickers, but Thor still can’t tear his gaze away.

“No, I’ll be alright. Another round would draw too much suspicion, brother. It is well past midnight already! So, I’ll just hurry away to the baths, and so can you.”

Loki shakes his head at the hopeful light to Thor’s eyes. For he was a man at heart, after all. “No, you can not join me.” Loki takes another towel as the previous one is soaked through, mopping at the floor with his bare foot.

“At least, not yet,” he purrs, a familiar glint to his eyes of mischief as he looks back.

He presses a single finger to Thor’s large chest, but when he flicks it forward, it’s with overwhelming strength. Thor deduces it only when his back hits the door entire feet behind them, knocking some of the wind from his lungs as he looks back to his brother, his pale hand still sparking with the last zaps of magic.

“Too suspicious,” Loki sighs, a wave of his palm opening the door, a snap of the other and Thor finds himself flung to the floor of the hall between their rooms, on his ass to stare back at Loki sneering above him.

He moves his fingers through the air, tilting his head coyly while the door slowly swings shut.

“Goodnight, dear brother.”

And the door slams. Even locks. Bastard.

Leaving Thor to stew in his thoughts with a cum-ridden lap in the dark of the hall.

Gods, he knows he has to convince Loki to do the right thing come the next morning, but…

Lord knows Loki has a serpent’s tongue.

… So good Goddamn luck with that entire plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alright, sorry this took so damn long! x.x Been busy with other requests and projects and stuff! 
> 
> Speaking of which, as I have multiple fics, whichever one of mine gets the loveliest comments will be the one I will try to update next! So, if you’d like more of this one (or any of them!), feel free to let me know, and perhaps throw in some suggestions/ideas for future (sex) scenes if you desire it! ;D


End file.
